Moonlight Sonata
by Noweria
Summary: Au bout de son lit, une écharpe vert et argent, vieille et usée. Dans le fond d'un tiroir, cachée sous le bazar, sa médaille de Merlin qu'il n'a jamais mise. Petit Drarry OS. Ou lorsque le bonheur ne se trouve pas forcément sur terre.
1. Moonlight Sonata

Bonjour les gens!! Voici un petit OS plus triste que ce que je fais à l'habitude, dans un jour de spleen, ne vous en faites pas comme je l'ai dit, je ne fais que des happy ends! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous me direz si je me plante ou pas!! Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer **: JKR ne sais pas ce qu'elle perd à garder tous ses persos pour elle...

**Rating **: M

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Warning **: relations explicites homosexuelles!

**finding **: Nemo (muahahaha ouais j'ai un humour pourri je sais)(euh pour ceux qui comprennent pas la blague, vu sa hauteur ras les paquerettes, j'ai mit un mot en "ing" et finding Nemo c'est le titre anglais de Nemo... Le pitit poisson... toujours pas drôle? Ok)

* * *

**Monlight Sonata**

.

POV Harry

.

Je me dépêche.

Aujourd'hui, on doit fêter les deux ans de mariage de Ron et Hermione.

Dans le grand manoir que nous possédons, nous avons aménagé la grande salle et le jardin, avec ce soleil d'Août, il vaut mieux prévoir le fait que les gens préfèreront être dehors.

Ginny est déjà là, elle est venue pour nous aider. Les invités et les deux amoureux ne viendront que ce soir, pour le moment, je dois gérer les elfes de maison et les deux gamins qui se font une bataille d'eau en plein milieu du hall.

Sauf que dès que j'approche, c'est moi qui me retrouve trempé. Les deux abrutis se mettent à rire de concert avant de courir dans le jardin avant que je ne les rattrape.

C'est une journée magnifique, et je suis certainement le plus heureux des hommes. Tonks et Remus, accompagnés du petit Teddy vont arriver, ainsi que Severus et Sirius.

Pour ces deux là, ça nous a fait un choc à tous, mais après une douzaine de bières et de vodka, Ron a finit par philosopher (et vomir).

Ginny, encore trempée, fait le pouce et retourne hilare à la maison. Seul le deuxième commandant de mutinerie est encore sec. Et c'est avec un sourire carnassier que je me jette sur lui, me frotte à lui pour qu'il ne soit pas en reste.

Et là, alors que nous sommes allongés par terre, nos rires cessent, et nous nous embrassons avec passion. Cela va faire quatre ans que je suis avec Draco Malefoy. Quatre ans de pur bonheur, qui n'avait pourtant rien pour débuter.

Nous avions appris à nous connaître en sixième année lorsqu'il m'avoua que Voldemort tuerait ses parents s'il ne tuait pas lui-même Dumbledore. Nous l'avons aidé à s'en sortir, et nous sommes devenus, Hermione, Ron et moi amis avec lui. Et puis lorsque ce foutu serpent est enfin mort, on s'est avoués mutuellement qu'on aimerait bien être plus que des amis, entre deux rires gênés, et deux baisers maladroits.

Nous avions du attendre quelques mois après la guerre pour nous mettre officiellement ensemble car le magenmagot avait voulu retenir Draco coupable du meurtre de notre cher Dumbledore.

J'étais le seul ce jour là avec lui a avoir tout vu, et le tableau juste après son apparition avait été frappé de mutisme par un sort puissant de Lestrange encore vivante à cette époque. Dumbledore est mort car il s'est jeté par la fenêtre, disant à Draco qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve la voix de la lumière. Il lui a aussi dit que toutes ses actions lui seraient alors pardonnées, et il est mort, pour ne pas qu'un mangemort le tue de ses mains sales.

J'ai alors été déstupéfixé, et Draco s'est enfui avec moi. Je put raconter cette version devant le ministre qui me cru fort heureusement, et nous laissa partir.

Il y a un an, alors qu'Hermione accouchait de la petite Rose, nous avions décidé d'adopter. Nous n'avons jamais voulu voir le visage ni le sexe des bébés, pour ne pas à se sentir comme dans une grande surface à hésiter entre le bœuf et le poulet.

Et la jolie petite fille que nous avons se nomme Elanore, elle est brune aux yeux chocolat, et elle a d'adorables fossettes sur les joues quand elle sourit. Draco la gâte évidement, et je dois avouer que moi-même je ne résiste pas à lui donner tout ce que je trouve mignon dans les magasins, peut importe le prix.

Draco me parle souvent qu'il aimerait adopter un autre enfant, fille ou garçon, peut importe, il ne veut pas qu'Elanore soit toute seule, malgré la flopée de cousin qui va bientôt arriver.

Nous sommes restés allongés dans l'herbe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre en soupirant d'aise. Ginny arrive alors en tenant notre petite fille à bout de bras vêtue uniquement de sa grosse couche, l'air pincé.

C'est à Draco de la changer ce coup-ci.

Merlin si on m'avait dit qu'un être aussi petit pouvait produire un truc aussi nauséabond! Il la prit en riant, sans trop la coller à lui non plus, et partit vers la salle de bains.

Je reste assis avec Ginny, Colin viendra plus tard, car « il a du travail ». Mais tout le monde sait déjà qu'il va demander la jeune femme en mariage. Depuis le temps qu'elle attend ça! Un elfe vient me prévenir que tout le monde arrive, je me lève donc pour les accueillir.

.

Fin POV

.

...

.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Son état reste stable. Mais de l'extérieur, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Le corps a atteint ses limites.

- Déjà cinq ans. Combien de temps lui reste-il?

- Nous pouvons le garder en vie encore quelques années. Mais sa chair finira par se détacher d'elle-même.

Un silence se fit, une larme coula. Elle avait déjà prit sa décision il y a un an. Aujourd'hui elle en avait le courage, car elle avait pu le prévenir. Elle lui avait fait ce cadeau.

- Nous... Nous allons le laisser partir. Sa main serra celle de son mari.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse lui dire au-revoir. Fit l'infirmière.

- Merci Elanore.

.

Elle entra dans la petit chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait presque plus de cheveux, les escarres dévoraient ses coudes, son dos et son crâne. Pourtant, il souriait. Un sourire ni triste, ni joyeux, un sourire satisfait, ancré depuis des années, et peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus dur à regarder chez lui.

.

...

.

POV Harry

.

Hermione et Ron sont arrivés. En entrant, mon amie marche sur un jouet sonore, une petite voiture grossièrement faite, se rattrape à temps, et lève un visage étrange vers moi, elle est peinée.

.

- Pardonnes-moi Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, Hermione. J'en rachèterais un.

.

Draco s'approche de moi par derrière et m'entoure de ses bras amoureusement, souriant au couple nouvellement arrivé.

.

Fin POV

.

...

.

POV Hermione

.

La machine à émit un son affreusement froid et impersonnel lorsqu'elle s'est débranchée. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de me jeter sur son lit en pleurant comme la faible que je suis. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Au bout de son lit, une écharpe vert et argent, vieille et usée. Dans le fond d'un tiroir, cachée sous le bazar, sa médaille de Merlin qu'il n'a jamais mise.

.

Fin POV

.

...

.

Il était assis, maigre et défait, ses cheveux autrefois si beaux, qui faisaient la fierté de son amant, étaient terne, gras et blancs comme de la neige.

Toute couleur avait quitté son visage, ses plaies s'étaient infectées, et il avait oublié comment on pleurait depuis un moment. Il avait presque oublié qui il était. Et puis elle était venue. Par le serment du sorcier, elle avait eu droit à cette ultime visite.

Il allait partir. Alors plus rien ne le retenait, lui. Et sur ses lèvres écorchées et maculées de sang séché depuis des jours, un sourire, ni triste, ni joyeux, un sourire satisfait, ancré depuis des années, et peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus dur à regarder chez lui.

Il s'empara de la petite lame qu'elle lui avait donné, son dernier cadeau, le plus précieux. Sans une once d'hésitation, il la plante à l'endroit exact de son cœur, et l'oblige à étouffer, à arrêter ce travail inutile, à se reposer, tout comme lui.

Des images traversèrent ses yeux. Seules les plus chères à son coeur lui revenaient en tête d'un seul coup. Ses premiers baisers, les premières caresses, et la toute première fois, incroyable de détails, de sensations, de bonheur, les gémissements, les cris qu'ils poussaient, les actes osés, son intimitée délicieusement transpercée, son nom répété encore et encore, et ses yeux.

Son regard alors qu'il le pénétrait en douceur lui disant sans un mot à quel point il l'aimait, ses larmes de bonheur alors qu'il lui répondait qu'il l'aimait aussi, et leu tout premier orgasme ensemble.

Et puis le vide.

.

...

.

POV Hermione

.

Je suis enfin devant leur tombe. J'ai du y mettre les dents et les ongles, mais Draco Malefoy à finalement eut le droit d'être enterré auprès de Harry. Depuis cinq ans qu'il est dans le coma, Draco n'avait jamais eu le droit de venir le voir. Le magenmagot avait accusé Malefoy de l'avoir plongé dans cet état, et mit à Azkaban. Il ne leur fallait qu'un prétexte. Mais maintenant, je le sais, au fond de moi, que Harry est enfin heureux.

À vingt-deux ans à peine, il repose auprès de ses parents et de l'amour de sa vie, et le petit cimetière compte les plus grands sorciers que la guerre nous aie enlevé. Une rangée à été consacrée à Remus, Sirius, Tonks et Snape.

Seul Dumbledore a été enterré à Poudlard. Ron me serre la main, et nous regardons l'énorme tombe qui contient les deux corps descendre en terre. Je lève les yeux, voulant retenir me larmes, et la je les vois.

Dans le froid glacial de décembre, alors que la neige tombe drue, que le soleil n'est pas visible, deux petits papillons d'or volettent, insouciants, nullement gêné par les bourrasques de vent et le temps, et tournoient gaiment jusque derrière les sombres nuages. Et j'entends comme deux rires que je connaissait si bien.

.

Quelques années plus tôt...

._  
_

_- Et tu veux faire quoi plus tard Draco?_

_- Je sais pas. Pourquoi pas vivre avec toi?_

_- Crétin! Dit-il dans un rire. _

* * *

Et voilà... ça vous a plu?

poutoux!


	2. Explication

Alors voici une note explicative. Beaucoup me disent avoir aimé l'histoire, mais avouent ne pas être sûrs d'avoir compris. Donc voici le mot de la fin.

.

Nous débutons l'histoire dans un monde merveilleux, l'imaginaire de Harry, dans le coma depuis cinq ans. La fic ne dit pas pourquoi il y est, mais c'est le cas cependant. Il était depuis un mois avec Draco Malefoy, et le ministère, cherchant un prétexte pour l'enfermer, l'a accusé de l'état de harry, et l'a mis a Azkaban aussi sec.

Cinq ans sont passés, et Hermione aidée de Ron décide qu'il est temps que Harry parte, son corps part en charpie. Elle obtient une visite à Draco et lui passe en douce un couteau pour qu'il puisse en finir, elle sait qu'il est à bout. Draco la remercie, et après cela, la jeune femme parvient à les enterrer ensemble.

Dans le rêve de Harry, tout le monde est vivant. La réalité est autre, Teddy est orphelin, Sirius possède une tombe symbolique (oui Slaavy!) et Snape est mort de même. Quant à Elanore, il s'agit de l'infirmière, et Harry ayant maintes fois entendu son nom à du la mettre dans son rêve sous la forme de son hypothétique fille adoptive.

Et voilà donc le mot de la fin. Merci pour vos reviews, anonymes laissez moi une adresse où vous répondre si vous le souhaitez!!

.

à bientôt j'espère!

Noweria.


End file.
